It Doesn't Have To Be A Snowman
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: Never make the Queen angry,you won't like her when she's angry. What happens when Jack manages to interrupt Elsa during an important trade meeting? Will she see it in good humour or will he be forced to endure her wrath? One-shot. Rated M for smut.


Elsa could hear the soft childlike voices singing from outside her office door. For the past thirty minutes she had been forced to endure them. Taunting her, trying their best to distract her from the important meeting she was in.

She had invited King Fergus and Queen Elinor of Dunbroch to visit her in Arendelle. Keen to further initiate a friendship, and possible trade partnership between the two nations. The Dunbroch tartan and bear fur was of particular interest to her. Feeling that it would be handy to have access to in case her powers ever got the best of her again and left her citizens battling the harsh cold.

After all, the mishap that followed her coronation a year ago had almost depleted her country of warm cloaks. It didn't help that the Duke of Weselton had taken it upon himself to sneak a small supply of cloaks into his luggage before being sent home, leaving them with a considerably lower collection.

"Excuse me your majesty, but are those children's voices we can hear singing?" asked Queen Elinor, beckoning to the door.

Elsa shook her head. "Afraid not. No those voices belong to my dear younger sister, and my partner, Jackson," she apologised. "I can assure you that once we are done they will be dealt with accordingly."

King Fergus laughed, a loud, thunderous laugh which filled the room. "No need to apologise my dear, after all, you have met our boys. I'm not sure your poor reindeer will ever be the same. Not after our triplets got through with him."

Elsa smiled, laughing at the image of poor Sven being chased through the castle grounds by Hamish, Harris and Hubert, the active and slightly troublesome young Princes of Dunbroch. Kristoff had made sure Sven had been given more than his share of carrots as a peace offering.

Elsa cleared her throat, calling attention back to the topic at hand. "As I was saying, I do rather like the tartans you have on offer-"

"Do you want to build a snowman?," the voices got louder, combining in a rather unharmonious duet from outside the door before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"They are rather persistent," Elinor noted, chuckling as she reached for her husbands large hand.

Elsa nodded, allowing a bashful smile to creep upon her face. "Excuse me your highnesses, I fear I must go deal with these two trouble-makers before they get any louder. Perhaps we could reconvene after lunch?," she asked, getting to her feet.

"Most certainly Elsa, after lunch sounds great," Fergus agreed, getting to his feet.

Elsa smiled. "Your patience is most appreciated, if you like I shall have my assistant Kai show you to the kitchen where our chef will be happy to prepare you anything which you request," she said.

Softly she crept towards the door, desperate to catch her sister and Jack in the act. Outside the door she could hear shuffling, before Anna's voice spoke. "Uh oh, it's quiet, it's never good when it goes quiet."

She forced herself to hold back the smile that was threatening to break out onto her face. Opening the door she watched, one eyebrow raised as Anna took off running, her long strawberry-blonde hair flying in her wake as she rounded the corner. Jack wasn't so quick. Instead he fell to the floor having leaned on the door that had just opened for support.

"Uh hi," he muttered, clamoring to his feet before bowing in the direction of King Fergus and Queen Elinor.

"Jackson, a word?," Elsa requested, beckoning him to follow her out the room.

Jack gulped. "A word, now..actually, I was kind of in the mid- yeow!" he shrieked. His sentence cut off by Elsa's vice-like grip on his arm as she pulled him down the hallway after her.

Elsa tightened her grip on Jack's arm. She could hear him babbling behind her. Laying blame on Anna, claiming that it was all Anna's idea and he was just going along with it, then changing tact and whispering how he loved her, and missed her when she had to work. She smirked, knowing that her silence was making him feel even more nervous.

Finally they reached the small dimly lit room. The dungeons. She heard Jack gulp as she forcefully pushed him into the room. Shutting the door behind them.

"Elsa, wait, I'm sorry, I didn't..., it was Anna's idea. I couldn't say no to her, she's royalty," Jack begged.

"Silence," she ordered, stepping closer to Jack. "Why, after the stunt you pulled this morning I should just punish you right now," she smirked, stepping around Jack, her finger trailing along his shoulder.

He whined, his eyes darting around the small, dark room. "Anna was involved as well, it wasn't just me El."

"Anna shall be dealt with accordingly," Elsa smirked, leaning in closer to Jack. "That is, when I catch her. Right now, my priority is dealing with you."

He gulped. "Please don't lock me in the dungeons Elsa, I love you, I promise I'll not do it again. I'll let you continue the rest of your boring meeting in peace," he begged, dropping to his knees.

Elsa laughed, the sight of her now begging boyfriend was all too funny. She pulled him to his feet, her eyes fixed on his as she stepped closer, backing him against the wall.

"Oh I can guarantee that you will not be doing anything else for the rest of the afternoon," she smirked. "Not with the punishment I've got in store for you."

She watched as his eyes widened, his breathing quickened as he focused on her.

Swiftly she moved her hand, grabbing him by his t-shirt and pulling him to her. Wrapping her arms around his neck as her lips found his.

Chuckling she watched as Jack's demeanor went from mild panic to arousal. His hands travelling to rest on her waist, pulling her closer to him as he returned her heated kisses.

The passion building, Elsa tugged at his t-shirt, lifting it up before breaking their kisses to pull it up and over his head. Leaving him in just his trousers.

Her eyes scanned over his bare chest, his sleek yet strong frame. The way his chest rose and dipped with his breathing.

Grinning she grabbed him, pushing him back against the cold stone wall. "Put your hands above your head," she ordered.

Flicking her wrists she sent a stream of ice towards his wrists. Encasing them in icy handcuffs. She watched as Jack wriggled in surprise against the cold restraints, his eyes going wide as she stepped towards him.

"Elsa, let me go," he whined.

Slowly Elsa traced a finger down his chest, stepping closer to him, her mouth moving to rest by his ear. "Not now Jackson, didn't I tell you that you would be punished," she purred.

"Just what sort of punishment do you have in mind my queen?," Jack murmured, tilting his head so that his lips rested just below Elsa's ear.

Elsa let out a low chuckle. Her confidence growing with the realisation that her mischevious boyfriend was now under her control. Slowly she moved her lips, applying soft kisses from his earlobe along his jaw until she reached his lips. She felt his body writhe as they kissed, she knew he was getting frustrated not being able to touch her, to hold her.

Pulling away she frowned, her eyes scanning the room until she came to rest upon a thin pillow on the end of the dungeon's bed. Grabbing it she placed it on the ground in front of her. Jack's eyes followed her every move.

Her hands moved to her hair, pulling it from its tight bun. She watched as Jack's eyes widened, his familiar lopsided grin forming. Shaking her hair she let it fall over her shoulders.

"Oh no, my dress will just get in the way," she murmured, winking at him as her fingers worked to free untie her dress.

She felt the soft fabric fall to her feet, leaving her in her peach coloured lace corset and panties. Gracefully she stepped over the fallen fabric. Coming to kneel on the pillow in front of Jack.

Her hands moved fast. Untying his pants and pulling them down to rest against his ankles. She guided his legs up, pulling the pants off and tossing them aside. Leaving him naked.

"Now, about that punishment," she murmured.

Slowly she moved one hand to cup his balls, lightly squeezing them. The other hand stroked at his cock. Slowly at first, her thumb lightly teasing at the head. She felt Jack writhe under her touch as she built up the speed. Feeling as his erection grew under her guidance.

Tilting her head she gazed up at him, her eyes focusing on his as she moved to place his dick in her mouth. Her tongue tracing circles around its width whilst she gently massaged his balls. She felt Jack shudder.

"So close...going to," he moaned. His words cut off as he reached his climax.

Elsa swallowed, her finger tracing up to wipe the last of Jack's sticky cum from her mouth as she sat back. Watching as he hung satisfied. His hands still bound by the icy restraints. Raising her hand she focused her energy on removing the icy shackles.

Jack fell limply to his knees. Shifting his weight he leaned against the cool stone wall. Pulling Elsa to rest between his legs as he placed soft kisses on her lips.

"I thought you were going to punish me," he drawled, his hands reaching to stroke through her soft hair.

Elsa scoffed. "Oh believe me, this is just a warm up. Your punishment is still not over."

"Anyway I can make it up to you my queen?," Jack asked, peppering her shoulders with kisses.

Boldly Elsa grabbed Jack's hand, taking it and placing it so it lay on top of her panties. "I'm sure you can think of something," she whispered, tilting her head to steal a kiss, her other hand reaching to hold the back of his head, stroking through his silver-grey hair.

"As you wish," he smirked, sliding his calloused hands inside her lacy undergarment.

Elsa let out a small gasp as Jack's thin fingers went to work, gently stroking gently at her clit. She could feel the heat building up. Licking her lips she pulled his head down until she could once again feel the taste of his lips on her own.

Her body arched as Jack slowly inserted a finger in her wet folds, followed soon after by another finger as he moved his fingers in and out, his thumb softly teasing her clit. She could feel the warmth building up. His name tumbled from her lips as her hands sought his head, bringing him closer to her as she kissed him. Her tongue pushing at his mouth, seeking entrance.

Moaning, he opened his mouth, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She could feel the heat between her legs building as he continued to move his fingers inside her, his thumb switching from soft to firm presses against her clit. His free hand trailed down to grip at her breasts, pulling them free from the confines of the corset. Squeezing and lightly pulling at the hardened nipples.

She moaned as her her body arched. She could feel her walls tightening as she got closer to her peak. "Faster," she ordered, her voice coming out in a breathless whisper.

Willingly Jack obliged, his fingers pushing in and out, his thumb pressing hard against her clit until she reached her peak. Letting out a soft moan as Jack's fingers retreated from her inner folds.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Jack placing soft, tender kisses on her forehead. Enjoying the feeling of being alone together.

"Much as I loved this little break. I probably should get back to work," Elsa whispered, pulling away to reapply her clothes.

Groaning Jack got to his feet, slipping his pants and top off, running his fingers through his tousled hair.

"Elsa, did I really make you mad?," Jack asked, reaching to grab her hand.

She chuckled, her fingers entwining with his as they exited the dungeon. "Truthfully, no. You were lucky that King Fergus and Queen Elinor are so good-natured. Although the look on your face as I led you here did make it all the more fun," she smirked.

Jack laughed. "My queen, I'm beginning to think I may have been a bad influence on you. Pulling stunts like that," he teased.

Turning to face him, she placed a light peck on his cheek. "What can I say, I learned from the best," she smirked.

"Jack Frost, guardian of fun at your service milady," he said with a bow.

"Still, if you pull that stunt again I won't be so kind," Elsa warned, struggling to hold the smile which threatened her lips. "Any last words Mr Frost?."

Jack looked at her, his face lighting up as a teasing grin spread across his face. "It doesn't have to be a snowman."


End file.
